plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Phat Beet
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, see Phat Beet (PvZ: AS). :Not to be confused with Super-Phat Beets from Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Phat Beet is the first plant obtained in Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It attacks zombies by sending out shockwaves in a 3x3 area, each shockwave dealing 15 damage per shot. From anywhere between its fourth and sixth attack, Phat Beet will deal a critical hit, which is worth 45 damage per shot. Origins Phat Beet's appearance is based on the beetroot, the taproot portion of the plant Beta vulgaris, simply known as the Beet in English. This plant's name is a portmanteau of the expression "phat(excellent) beat" and "Beet," the type of real-life plant this plant is based on. Almanac entry Audio Upgrades Plant Food effect PhatBeetPlantFood.png|Plant Food stage 1 PhatBeetPlantFood2.png|Plant Food stage 2 When fed Plant Food, Phat Beet stretches vertically and slams the ground with its body, dealing 400 damage per shot to every zombie surrounding it in a 3x3 area and 200 damage per shot to zombies within a 5x5 area but does not include the 3x3 area. Enforce-mint effect When boosted by Enforce-mint, Phat Beet's regular attack will do 90 DPS, its powerful attack will do 270 DPS, its plant food damage in the 3x3 area is increased to 1600 DPS, and its plant food damage in the 5x5 area is increased to 800 DPS. Level upgrades Level upgrades Costumed Its shock wave knocks back any zombies it doesn't kill. Strategies Phat Beet shares its strengths and weaknesses with Gloom-shroom - namely, an extremely high damage potential hampered by a lack of range. It is very effective in the rightmost columns to keep the far end of the lawn tame. Phat Beet can be fairly powerful with the help of Sweet Potato or Garlic, but if you use it in Frostbite Caves, Hot Date is also a good option. Phat Beets can be planted in the second and fourth lanes with a Sweet Potato or Hot Date on the remaining ones. That way, the zombies will be attracted to the Sweet Potatoes, and they will have to walk alongside Phat Beets dealing damage, which remain safe from being killed. Of course, Sweet Potatoes, Garlic, and Hot Date will require replacement eventually. For more damage, Spikeweed or Spikerock can be planted near the Sweet Potatoes. Phat Beet is useful against the Imps thrown by Gargantuars, especially in Endless Zones in higher levels. It works well in numbers and against them, giving it utility. Sadly, Phat Beet is very vulnerable to the Gargantuars themselves, and players should be cautious when taking on Gargantuars with Phat Beet. In Ancient Egypt and Dark Ages, Phat Beet can be useful for clearing out tombstones, if planted in the middle of a big group of them. In Wild West, Phat Beet is useful to put on minecarts. Combined with Sweet Potato, Phat Beet can cause great damage to the zombies, including Zombie Chickens or be placed at the back of the lawn to combat Prospector Zombies. In Big Wave Beach, Phat Beet is useful against Octo Zombies, since a group of them can quickly kill his thrown octopus and free the trapped plant. In addition, Phat Beet is a good plant against low tides, especially if Magnet-shroom is used against Pompadour and Bikini Buckethead. Phat Beet's attacks can damage Snorkel Zombie, even when submerged. In Frostbite Caves, ice floes should be used to one's advantage to create an effective strategy with Phat Beet as long as there are no Weasel Hoarders or Dodo Rider Zombies. He cannot fully take down an Ice Weasel in one hit (unless it is leveled up or it is a critical hit). Phat Beets can be used to quickly dispatch hordes of Ice Weasels, as they are area-of-effect plants and can kill multiple ones at once. Both in normal levels and Endless Zone, Phat Beets work well with Winter Melon or Sap-fling because they can slow down the zombies as Phat Beet attacks. To increase the damage, Spikerock can be used. Phat Beet's Plant Food effect should be used only in large waves near it or you will waste a Plant Food. Phat Beet also has an immunity to Boombox Zombie's ability and should, therefore, be planted closer to the right side of the lawn for quick dispatchment. Also, keep in mind that the critical hits deal three times as much damage. Phat Beet works great in combination with Homing Thistle in a checkered pattern and is effective in most worlds. The Homing Thistle can take out zombies from far range and Phat Beets will thump out damage from close range, covering all ranges. The only problem with this strategy is the fact that Homing Thistle will only shoot thistles to the zombie closest to your home so it's best to get Homing Thistle in large quantities for more efficiency. Related achievement Gallery Trivia *In the official Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page, PopCap refers to it as "Phat Beat" in some of their posts.Facebook post: Phat Beat is Unimpressed *Its eyes are darker in-game than it is on its seed packet, the "Beet It" achievement icon, and his Endless Zone card. *It is the only non-ground and non-instant-use plant that cannot be affected by the ballad jam. *It, Dandelion in Plants vs. Zombies Online, Kiwibeast, and Gloom-shroom are the only non-instant-use attacking plants with a 3x3 range around themselves. *Its Plant Food ability used to affect the whole board (400 damage per shot to zombies outside 3x3 radius, 700 damage per shot to zombies within 3x3 radius) until it got nerfed. *In the Neon Mixtape Tour Side A trailer, it was referred to as 'Phat Beets.' This was probably an error or that the trailer was referring to more than one Phat Beet. *When the level is over and there is a lawn obstacle (e.g. a tombstone) in its range, it will keep attacking it until it is destroyed. *In the Neon Mixtape Tour Side A trailer, it is seen using its Zen Garden watering animation while sleeping. *Its level upgrades in the Chinese version reuses Winter Melon's upgrade icons as its level 2 name is based on a word called "余音绕梁" which means "long and graceful music." **As of an unknown update, it now has its own upgrade icons. References See also *Gloom-shroom *Kiwibeast *Beet *Beet It *Dandelion (PvZO) de:Fette Beete ru:Суперская Свёкла pl:Phat Beet Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour obtained plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Rare plants (Plants vs. Zombies 2 Chinese version) Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) obtained plants